


Overpowered

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Accidents, Desire, Drama, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Identity, M/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: In an attempt to protect the world, Superman becomes a danger to himself, and after an attempt to save him, Bruce is forced into accepting that he and his teammate have been holding back from the depth of feelings they have for each other.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 57
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Overpowered 1/5  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,573  
SUMMARY: In an attempt to protect the world, Superman becomes a danger to himself, and after an attempt to save him, Bruce is forced into accepting that he and his teammate have been holding back from the depth of feelings they have for each other.

~B~

It was something out of an old James Bond movie, the world's leaders had been sent a ransom note demanding bitcoins transferred into an untraceable account or else a death ray was going to be unleashed on a capital city. 

The billionaire Bruce Wayne alone could've stumped up the money, but that wasn't the point. You couldn't give in to terrorists whether they were money-hungry or they were zealots.

Though large cities, Gotham nor Metropolis were a target. Neither was anyone of the other home bases of any of the Justice League, but that didn't mean they were going to look the other way.

As the deadline approached, Superman had gone out to circuit the Earth's atmosphere looking for anything in orbit that shouldn't be there. Something that the Watchtower was somehow missing. 

It was right to the wire, when the Watchtower mainframe sensors finally showed a blip on the radar. It was the weapon disrupting, and it was too late. 

The live satellite feed showed a bright white streak of power crossing the globe, heading for London. Then suddenly, that streak was cut off abruptly and then a bright ball of energy filled the corner of the screen. Then there was another explosion from the origin of the weapon as the energy surged backwards.

Batman's breath caught, as he instinctively knew what had flown into the path of the beam. A part of him was confident that there was nothing to worry about, his teammate had defied death before, and he always survived. However the other part, the part that knew Superman wasn't as indestructible as the public thought, wouldn't be at ease until he saw his friend alive and well.

As the blast from the explosion faded on the screen, another glowing object could be seen free falling through the sky. Batman hissed, “Damn it, Clark.”

Leaving the command station at the Watchtower in his other teammates capable hands, Batman went down to the hangar, got the Batwing and then he headed down, following the coordinates of where that falling star had landed.

~*~

Coming up to the small rocky island, Batman saw a crater in the hard earth, and adrenaline danced through his system. He landed the plane, and then he walked stoically up the embankment of now disturbed ground, and over the rim. 

His eyes widened behind his cowl seeing the figure at the bottom of the crater. He was glowing white with energy. Batman wasn't even sure it was safe to go near him, never mind touching him. But how else was he going to check if he was alive or not. He swallowed hard, went closer and he called, “Superman, can you hear me?”

There was no answer, and Batman felt antsy, he asked again, “Can you hear me, Clark?”

In response, the energy whizzed around the figure laying there. With a touch of hope, Batman asked, “Clark?”

Then the energy thrummed over his body like a visualization of his heartbeat, and then his friend's eyes opened. His irises shone electric blue as he met his gaze. The alien beauty in those eyes was astounding. 

“Clark...?” he asked again.

A smile came to Superman's face, and he laughed softly, “Hello, Bruce.”

“Are you okay?” he asked.

He blinked slowly, and then he stretch his body out in the dirt of the crater, and hummed, “I feel...” he laughed again, “I feel good.”

Batman watched him arch into the ground, saw the glow of energy pulse around him, and he saw the outline at his teammate's crotch, definite proof that whatever was happening, it felt good.

He was mesmerised for a second by that bulge before his gaze found Clark's eyes again. When they did, Clark was already looking his way. His friend groaned hoarsely, “Oh, Bruce.”

It was so full of pleasure, and pain that he knew that was how his friend would sound on his way to orgasm. Batman breathed deeply and prayed that it wouldn't come to that, not here, not like this.

He urged, “Calm down, Clark.”

Superman's mouth opened, and then he breathed, “You're scared to come to me.”

Nervously, Batman chuckled, “Clark, you're surrounded by energy, even if I wanted to it's too dangerous.”

Then Superman lifted his hand and watched the white energy whizzing around. Then he laughed again, “That's why I feels like this.”

Batman smiled, “It's as if you're drunk from the raw power your body absorbed from the energy ray.”

Superman hummed, and then he took a few deep breaths, and Batman watched the energy dim as Clark somehow absorbed it into his body. When he'd finished, the white glow was gone, except his skin looked more golden than usual, more radiant. His lips were a shade lighter, like pink coral, and his eyes were vibrant cerulean blue. 

He tried to ignore the fact that Clark looked striking. Then Superman offered his hand, and murmured, “Are you still afraid?”

He was, but not for the same reason. He took the offered hand and pulled Superman to his feet. Once they were face to face, Clark smiled at him with those sparkling eyes. 

As Batman took another much needed breath, Superman watched him with an odd intensity. Batman licked his lips, and then he suggested, “Let's get back, we still need to figure out who these assholes are, and if you're all right.”

Superman motioned to the Batwing, “After you.”

He shook his head, and then he returned to his plane, and then they both took to the skies. 

They were rising high in the sky, when Superman suddenly floated around in front of his wind-shield. Then he pointed to his ear, then he mimed flying and then he pointed down towards the Earth.

Batman understood, he'd just heard someone needing help. He nodded. Superman smiled, and then banked left and flew away.

Batman carried on his journey to the Watchtower.

~*~

It was a couple hours later, Superman hadn't returned to the Watchtower, however, he had assumed there had been no lasting effects. 

Once he'd headed home, that's when he got an unexpected phone call. Alfred called down the stairs, and told him, “You have a call, sir.”

He sighed, and asked, “Who is it?”

His guardian raised an eyebrow, “It is Mr Luthor, sir.”

Bruce frowned, the man wasn't exactly on his friends and family list. He climbed the stairs and took the handset, and answered as Brucie. “Why, hello Lex, what can I do for you this fine evening?”

There was a moment of pause before Luthor's smooth voice replied, “I have an unexpected house guest who won't let me help him until he sees you.”

Bruce's skin prickled with foreboding. He could tell by Luthor's voice he wasn't in the mood for role-playing. He asked seriously, “And what's he doing at your place?”

A hint of smugness seeped into that voice, “Where else would he come?”

He took a breath, “I'll be there.”

He didn't give a time or anything, he just ended the call. He met Alfred's curious gaze, and said, “Something bad is happening.”

Shit, he'd got the call as Bruce, but it was obvious Luthor knew who he was speaking to. He thought to hell with it. He returned to the cave to put his Batsuit back on.

~*~

Batman landed on Lex Luthor's penthouse balcony at the top of Lexcorp tower. He'd have stormed the lower levels but Luthor had said Superman wouldn't let him help him until he got there. 

He entered the penthouse, to find the bald headed billionaire sitting on the floor, next to a glowing, pulsating and supine Superman. He heard him say, “You're going to be okay, Clark, if I've got anything to do with it.”

Superman huffed, “Really, you've been trying to kill me for...”

Lex snorted, and murmured, “I've been trying to kill you... really?”

Clark chuckled tiredly, “No, I guess not.”

Batman interrupted, “You could've fooled me.”

His teammate's gaze found him, “You came.”

Lex smirked, “I said I'd get him here, didn't I?”

“The answer is why, why do you want to save him.” Batman demanded.

Superman's arch-nemesis met Superman's gaze, and then rolled his eyes with oh so obvious familiarity. Batman was disconcerted when Superman sniggered softly in response. 

Then he realised the energy pulsing through him was having a similar affect as earlier, it was as if Clark was feeling too good to hold his usual grudges. 

At the snigger, Lex grinned. It was the first time, that he could remember seeing Lex Luthor grin; smirk yes, smile sinisterly yes, but not grin.

Lex glanced away, and met Batman with still smiling eyes. “It's been a long time since I heard that. If only he could stay this way.”

He felt uneasy seeing their enemy feeling sentimental. He said gruffly, “You said he needed help.”

Superman met Batman's gaze, “It's the power, it's too much, after I left you this afternoon, I felt so alive, stronger, faster, I spent the rest of the afternoon just helping people.”

“That's why you didn't come back?”

“Yeah it felt so good, I didn't have to worry about getting there in time, I just knew I could.”

Batman took a heaving breath, “But now you're lying on Lex Luthor's floor, and I haven't seen you move an inch since I walked in.”

“It was like a dynamo, the more I used it, the more energy I created, it became too much, I was going to hurt someone, so I had to stop. I was coming to the Ma...” he stopped and swallowed the rest of that word, and glanced at Luthor.

With ire, Batman said, “Don't worry, he found me at the Manor.”

Superman's eyes widened, “I didn't tell...”

Lex concurred, “He didn't need to tell me.”

His teammate cringed and continued, “I couldn't get to you, I had to stop. The energy shorted out the commlink so I couldn't call and here was... I knew Lex would help me.”

Batman shook his head in confusion, “Since when?”

Lex shook his own head, “You don't understand, do you, Wayne. We don't work without each other.”

He narrowed his gaze, “Maybe your self worth is dependent on him, but he'd be just fine without having to worry about what you're up to.”

The man on the floor, whimpered, “Please don't argue.”

Reflexively, hearing the pain in his voice, Batman stepped forward, “How can I help?”

“Lex has a solution, I just want you to check it over, make sure it's safe.”

~*~

Batman had followed Lex down into Lexcorp's labs, and he'd shown him, and talked him through his idea. In simple terms, he had a machine that could siphon the excess energy out of Superman. He didn't bother asking what the machine was really used for. If it worked, Superman would be back to normal, and the excess energy would be stored until it could be released safely.

The idea of giving this much raw energy to Luthor of all people wasn't a good idea, but the short term goal was to help Clark, and Lex had the equipment already in place right now to help him.

From what he could see, apart from the ownership of the released energy, it was a good plan.

So, he agreed.

As soon as he'd agreed, Superman appeared in front of them, it happened in a blink as usual but this time, there was a rumble as the building shook from a sonic boom.

Batman and Lex met each other's gazes. With just that evidence it was understood they were doing the right thing.

They waited as Clark undressed. Lex was certain that the energy transfer would ruin his uniform if he went in wearing it. Batman wasn't too sure that was the only reason when he watched Lex watch Clark walk naked into the capsule.

Lex sealed him in, and then returned to the control console. Batman went over, and oversaw his actions.

The machine started up, the see-through capsule began sparking and roiling with the white energy. The noise got louder, and louder. The crystal battery that was going to collect the energy began spinning on it's generator.

Batman willed it to work.

Suddenly, there was a noise like thunder, and then the spinning crystal suddenly stopped. Then the energy in the capsule crackled intensely, and then there was a blinding white light. Both Batman and Luthor had to shield their eyes. 

Then the capsule cracked opened.

Then two naked bodies collapsed out of the ruin. 

Lex Luthor exclaimed, “Shit, that's not meant to happen.”

The machine had become dormant, and Batman and Luthor met each other's gaze with horror. Then at the same time, they rushed towards the two unconscious bodies. one was facing up, the other facing down. The only good news that Batman could see was that neither of them was glowing anymore.

He asked lowly, “What the hell happened?”

Lex replied tersely, “You know as much as I do.”

Batman glanced back at the crystal battery, and commented, “The energy didn't make it to the crystal...”

Lex concurred, “You're right, it seemed to surge backwards into the capsule...”

“And caused this.”

He watched Lex reach out and caress the face of one of the figures, the one that was facing upwards. Batman took a breath, and then he turned the other body over. 

Lex whispered, “My god.”

They looked identical, perfect. He met Lex's gaze and wondered, “Which one is...”

“Our Clark...?” Lex finished.

Batman licked his dry lips but didn't refute that identification. He uttered, “Yeah.”

They'd been up all night. Bruce had even removed his cowl. They'd managed to get both Clark's off the floor. They lay side by side as Lex and Bruce ran the tests. That was the thing about being a diabolical super-villain you had the best of equipment in your lab.

Bruce double checked the findings.

From the results it seemed that physically there was no way to tell them apart. The DNA was exactly the same, nothing extra, nothing taken away. It was only when they checked the energy levels in the cells that a difference was found. One had above average solar charge left in his cells while the other had a negligible amount.

“Do you know what this means?” Lex asked.

“Yeah, it means that one of them has his powers, and the other one doesn't.”

Their nemesis nodded, “That's right.” Lex frowned, “But it doesn't tell us which one is really Clark.”

Batman sighed, “From all the results there's no way of telling. If one's a clone or copy it could mean the copy was created from the excess energy which could mean the one without powers is real, or on the other hand, the copy could be flawed and that's why he doesn't have powers.”

Lex nodded along, “Or neither is a copy and the accident split him into two.”

“The only way to know is when they wake up.”

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Overpowered 2/5  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2440  
SUMMARY: The consequences of the accident are felt.

~*~

He'd been up all day and night, and he was exhausted but he couldn't leave. Bruce was sitting in a chair in the room that the two figures that looked like his best friend lay. At Bruce's insistence, they'd been brought up from the labs under Lexcorp Plaza. Bruce knew of his best friend's fear of ending up an experiment and he didn't want him waking up in a lab.

The Superman uniform lay folded up on another chair.

He'd taken his cowl off during the night, it was no use to wear it when it wasn't hiding his identity from Luthor. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his forehead resting against his hands.

He was used to finding solutions to problems, but usually he would’ve had some kind of forethought to consider. This what was happening now, he hadn't expected at all.

Even worse, until one or both of them woke up, he couldn't even start to come up with a plan. A part of him wanted to blame Luthor, it was his damned machine what had caused this mess. But he knew it wasn't as simple as that. Without the attempt, Clark would've been so overpowered that he would be paralysed or maybe even dead with the power building up as it had been.

When movement on one of the beds caught his attention, Bruce looked up, and uttered, “Clark?”

There was a little groan, followed by a lament of “Just five more minutes, Mom.”

The plea made Bruce smile, and then he stood up, and he walked to the bed. Cautiously, he asked again, “Clark, are you awake?”

His eyes opened slowly, they were sky blue and bluer than he remembered, but not as blue as the electric blue of yesterday. When he saw him, soft lips turned up at the corners, and he mumbled, “Hi, B.” then he frowned, and looked about, “Where are we?”

Bruce asked, “What do you remember?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he took in a hissing breath, “My abilities going haywire, and then... damn, there was an explosion in the lab.”

He nodded with relief, “That's right.”

The supine figure glanced around the room, “Are we still at Lexcorp...” his question ended as his gaze found the other bed and the still sleeping figure on it. “Oh my god.”

~*~

His friend sat up in bed, and gazed at the man who looked exactly like him for a very long moment. Then he asked without turning around, “Is he... is he a duplicate or is he... me?”

Bruce knew that Clark had had experience of this kind of thing before, more than anyone else he knew actually. Clark had had to deal with alternates from the multiverse, Bizarro cloned from his own DNA, body possession, personality sublimation, not counting Luthor's own attempt at DNA manipulation.

He replied honestly, “We don't know yet, we were waiting for you both to wake up.”

Clark turned towards him, “Seriously, that close...?”

“Physically, yes, except you still have...”

Before he could continue, Clark held up his hand, and tilted his head as if listening. Then he said, “Sorry, I've got to go, someone needs help.”

Bruce shrugged, “...your powers.”

In a blink of his eyes, Superman was standing in front of him, and then for a moment, he glanced at the other bed, “Really.” he nodded, “I'll be back as soon as I can.”

And with that, he blurred away.

Now alone, well almost alone, he recognised his own relief that his friend was fine. Once he came back, they could work this out. He returned to the chair that he'd been sitting in. With some of the weight off his shoulders, he relaxed, and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep in the chair.

~*~

Some time later, he awoke. His gaze found not one empty bed but two. For a second, he was alarmed, and then he found him. He was at the bank of windows gazing out at Metropolis; naked save for the cream coloured bedsheets wrapped around his waist.

Bruce swallowed hard. Where did he begin, he didn't know. 

Then the raven haired figure bathed in sunlight, murmured, “It's so quiet.”

He took a breath, and decided to start where he had before, he asked, “Tell me what you remember?”

He heard a soft chuckle almost familiar, and then he turned around, and the sunlight made a halo around him. The same soft lips pursed, “So the tests begin.”

Bruce urged, “Tests?”

“To find out who is who.” he said wryly.

With surprise and suspicion, he asked, “You know what happened, you know that there's two of you.”

The almost nude masculine figure walked towards him, the cream sheet trailing behind him, like a god’s robes. He caught his gaze, and smirked slightly. Bruce noticed, his eyes weren't as blue as usual, they were almost sea green, but when he sat down on the bed facing the window, his eyes changed to almost transparent as they reflected the bright light.

It was unnerving because those weren't his friend's eyes, and it was unnerving because Bruce thought they were extremely beautiful.

Bruce licked dry lips, and he realised he didn't know what to call him. He took a breath, and asked with caution, “Clark... do you know what happened?”

He met his gaze with those eyes again and smiled, “I know that there's two of us because of the evidence. There's the extra bed for one. I woke up, and my uniform is missing. The only reason you'd let him leave is an emergency. The fact he can fly off to an emergency means he has my abilities.” he glanced towards the window, “The sunlight feels nice but that's all and it's quiet.”

He returned those spectacular eyes to him, and blinked slowly, “You're looking at me like you don't know me, so that means you think that he's really Clark, and I'm not.”

At his insight, Bruce said begrudgingly, “It's true, he woke up first and he seems the same, while you seem different.” he licked his lips again, “He has powers, but you're the one acting... ethereal...”

The door opened then, and Lex Luthor entered. He carried in an armful of new clothes. He saw the first bed empty, and then his gaze found the semi nude figure sitting on the other bed.

With his eyes, Lex grazed the muscular perfect form with admiration that was leaning into hunger. He almost purred, “Hello Clark.”

A bright friendly smile was flashed his way, and he asked, “Are those for me?”

The bald billionaire nodded, “I didn't have anything in your size, I had to send out for them.” He offered the clothes, “I think they’ll suit you.” 

“Thank you, Lex.” he said as he took the garments.

Luthor glanced towards the other bed, and asked Bruce, “You refused to go home to bed, because you wanted to be here when they woke up, but then you let one of them leave.”

“But you didn't sit vigil?” the nude man interrupted.

Bruce straightened his shoulders, and told Luthor steelily, “He had to go, people needed help.”

Ignoring his statement, Luthor turned and looked at the other Clark instead, “No, I didn’t stay. I needed sleep so I can help you.” he glance over at Bruce scornfully, and then returned his gaze to Clark and murmured, “So you're the one without powers?”

He tilted his pretty head and asked wryly, “My good friend here thinks I'm the duplicate, what do you think, Lex?”

The man who owned the building, took a seat on the other bed, and stared at him thoughtfully. “We don't know yet if that's the case, you could be two sides of the same whole.” He glanced at Bruce and condemed, “That's why it was dangerous to let the other one leave.”

Otherworldly eyes blinked and then he said, “If we're parts of the same whole, then he couldn't not go to help.”

“Yes, I know.” Lex conceded. “The powers were both a blessing and a curse to our relationship. My fascination with your mystique was our undoing.”

“You think we'd have had a relationship without my abilities to fascinate you?”

Lex gazed at him intensely, “You'd still have been the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen.”

“And that would've been enough?”

The billionaire looked over the sheet clothed figure, “You were always more than that, so I think it would've been. And there’d have been nothing to come between us.”

That familiar chuckle left him again, and then he sighed, “Lex, without my abilities, we'd have both been dead the day we met.”

It was strange watching them talk so easily with each other. Bruce might've been jealous, except he knew his actual friend was out there doing what he did best. Just because this Clark knew Clark and Lex's history didn't mean that he was real.

At that thought, he cringed internally. He really shouldn't be judging, Lex could be right, they both could be Clark. The idea of devaluing half of what made up the whole of his best friend didn't sit right with him. 

At that moment, there was a whoosh of wind, and Superman was standing in the room. His eyes widened when he saw the other Clark awake. 

Batman watched them meet each other's gazes, now turned away from the window, sea green met sky blue.

Then Superman straightened his shoulders and he nodded, “Hi, it's good to see you awake.”

The other narrowed his gaze, “You look good in the suit.”

Superman glanced down at himself. He took a breath and said defensively, “Well, my mom did make it for me.”

The Clark sitting on the bed snorted softly, and then stood up, and he began to dress in the clothes that Lex had brought him.

Bruce's eyes watched as the glorious nudity was revealed fully as he let the sheet slip. 

And then slowly get covered up again as he slipped underwear and then black suit pants on. 

As he watched the play of muscles as he slipped into the lilac coloured shirt, Bruce caught himself ogling, and he glanced away. He saw that Luthor was watching the show just as keenly as Bruce had been. 

Then Bruce glanced at Superman and he saw him watching all of them. 

Their eyes met intensely. 

A little embarrassed, Bruce was relieved when the other Clark spoke and took his attention away.

“Purple silk...?” he said wryly.

Lex chuckled huskily.

Then Superman sneered, “He probably always wanted to dress me up in his colours.”

His arch nemesis turned and retorted, “I actually liked touching the soft flannel that he wore.”

Superman swallowed hard and muttered, “I know you did.”

The uncomfortable feeling from before returned, as it was now obvious that both Clarks remembered their relationship with Lex Luthor. 

Bruce's gaze found the other Clark, looking incredible in designer clothes. When he met his gaze, Bruce realised he couldn't keep thinking of him as the 'other' Clark. He didn’t know what to call him though.

He cleared his throat. “Can we just get to the tests, we need to know where we all stand.”

~*~

It was a few hours later, they'd ran memory tests, IQ tests, and EQ tests. Then they'd run the DNA and cellular tests again in case of any changes since last night.

The results came out as, both subjects had flawless memories of Clark Kent's life. The divergence only occurring at the moment of waking up after the explosion. Though they did have slightly different attitudes to the same memories. The one wearing the Superman uniform being more emotional while the other having a more analytical view.

This difference continued in the EQ tests. The IQ tests were slightly in favour of the powerless Clark, it was as if while Superman kept his powers, the other gained in intelligence.

The DNA and cellular tests came back the same as the night before, one still had his powers though slightly increased while the other's were negligible.

There was nothing that could tell them who was the original or any evidence that suggested that they needed to be put back together physically. 

As the results had come in, pretty sea-green eyes had met Bruce's and then he had raised a taunting eyebrow, and murmured, “Still think I'm not real?”

Bruce licked his lips, and replied, “I never said you weren't real. You're just... unexpected.”

A smile tugged at the corners of his full lips and then it grew into a slow knowing smile. He couldn't help himself, he mirrored that smile. He didn't even know what exactly they were smiling about. This situation was still crazy.

“Well what happens now?” Superman asked.

Lex replied, “There doesn't seem to be any danger but I'm going to keep trying to find a solution.”

It was really hard for Bruce to admit, but there really wasn't anything he could do, other than take them to the Watchtower and see if Emil and the others could figure something else out. 

But honestly, he'd seen Luthor do the work, and he believed, just as Clark had said last night, that Lex was trying to help, and was doing all that could be done.

He watched both Clarks' gazing at each other. With searching eyes, Superman asked the other, “What happens now?”

The powerless Clark, sighed loudly, “There's only one thing to do, until Lex figures it out. You have the abilities, you have my... the uniform, if you still want to, you should carry on being... Superman.”

Superman smiled, and nodded, “I do want that, I couldn't hear them and then ignore them.” 

Clark swallowed hard, “It'll be easier, knowing that you're still out there, doing what I can't any more, easier knowing the world hasn't lost Superman. I have faith in you, Clark.”

Superman licked his lips, “I want to be selfish, I want my whole life, I want to just go home to my apartment and carry on doing what I've always done.”

Clark reached out and clasped his twin's shoulder. “We'll work it out.”

Batman swallowed the lump in his throat. It was hard to know what to do when there wasn't anyone to fight, there was no evil counterpart or abomination like Bizarro, just two good, decent men caught in a crazy circumstance.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Overpowered 3/5  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,533  
SUMMARY: Bruce tries to get on with things but Clark wants things to change.

~*~ 

Batman entered the changing area in his cave. He undressed, first his gauntlets, then his cowl. He shrugged off the cape. Then came the boots and then he peeled off the suit. 

He entered the shower, and as he soaped up, he remembered the look that he and Clark had shared. A wry smile wasn't unusual between him and his friend. Clark was probably the only person who could get a genuine spontaneous smile out of him.

He smiled all the time for his facade, but the muscles of his face knew the difference, a night out as Bruce definitely gave him face ache. 

The smile today was different. Something in Clark's eyes had made a circuit of nervous tension travel around his body. He didn't feel there was anything amiss just that there was something going on that he hadn't acknowledged before.

He shook his head. He wasn't going to figure it out. So, he swilled off, and then got out the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried off quickly. He didn't have any plans other than going to bed right now. He'd write up a report for his files after he'd had forty winks.

~*~

Later, after he'd had a good sleep, he’d told Alfred what had happened while he had breakfast. He’d gone down to the cave and written his report. Then Batman had transported up to the Watchtower. There was still work to do. They still had to find out who was behind the blackmail attempt.

He passed by the canteen, and heard people talking, he caught the words real, two, and Superman. He stopped and entered. Diana glanced around, and she asked, “Bruce have you heard about what happened...?”

For a second, he felt annoyance about what had happened already being canteen gossip, but he guessed there should've been a meeting to explain. Then from near the counter someone said, “He was there.”

Batman turned around surprised and saw Superman there. He glanced around, and he realised that his teammate had called a meeting of sorts but it was taking place here informally and not in the conference room.

Superman carried his cup over to the table and took a seat. He took a sip and asked, “Did you get some sleep?” 

He nodded, “Yeah.” 

Then J'onn asked, “You were saying, Clark?”

He shrugged, “We're playing it by ear, Luthor is still looking for a fix, but until then it's business as usual.”

Diana asked, “So what is your counterpart going to do?”

Superman replied, “Well we talked it over, and until everything is figured out he's going to keep working at my day job.”

“You trust him to do that?” she asked.

Batman answered, “As far as we can tell, it's his job, his life too.”

Everyone looked at him surprised, even Superman. Batman cleared his throat, “I've met him, it's not clear cut.”

While the others were clearly struggling with the notion that another Clark didn't automatically mean counterfeit, Superman smiled brightly. Batman let his lip curl at the corner, and then he asked, “I didn't get any messages, are we still at a dead end with the blackmailers?”

J'onn replied, “I’m afraid that is the case, we found and brought the wreckage of the weapon aboard but our engineers haven't been able to trace the builders yet.”

He nodded along, “I'll go and look over the research again.”

Then he backed away and headed out the canteen. A few steps down the corridor, footfalls caught him up, and got into step with him. Superman said, “That was nice of you in there.”

Batman shook his head, “Nice...?”

“Yeah, you sticking up for... him.”

He replied, “I thought you might be annoyed by that, after all he's no longer you.”

“Well, yeah I think just for a moment I was...” he admitted earnestly, “...but then I realised that whether he's me or a duplicate, you'll still stand up for me, B.” 

He slowed down, and then stopped. He met his best friend's gaze. He sighed, “It's true, and I think you'd do the same for me, Clark.”

“I would.” his friend said softly.

Before they got too mushy, he set off again, and Superman matched him.

Batman wondered, “So for the time being, he's Clark Kent – reporter, and you’re Superman?”

“When it comes to our job, yeah for now. I'll miss going to work and seeing Perry and Jimmy, and Lois everyday but I couldn't just take everything away from him. I've still got my abilities, I had to leave him with something.”

It was always true, but he said it aloud, “You're a good man, Clark Kent.”

“So are you, Bruce.” then he shrugged, “Maybe everyone should call me Kal-El or something while everything’s up in the air, it’ll be less confusing.”

He glanced at his friend and smiled. “You’ve never been too fond of being called that.”

His friend shrugged.

Well if that was what he wanted. He turned the corner into the monitor hub. He took a seat in front of the computer, and Superman took a seat nearby.

As he opened the files that he'd been studying yesterday, he asked distractedly, “So are you both bunking at your apartment?”

Kal-El revealed, “No, we thought it best if he got the apartment to go with the job, you know.”

“So where are you sleeping tonight?”

“Until everything's sorted, I'm going to stay in my quarters here on the Watchtower.”

He glanced at him, “Really, I'd have offered you a bed but I thought you'd have been going home to the farm.”

His friend's sky-blue eyes widened, and he licked his lips. Then he replied quietly, “I've... I mean we've not told Mom yet. Neither of us wanted her to have to deal with this, hopefully it won't be too long and besides...”

He stuttered to a halt, and Batman turned and looked at his friend who was looking uncomfortable and urged, “Besides...?”

Again Kal-El licked his lips nervously, “I guess I don't want to see that look of wariness on her face, you know, of her not knowing who is real, or who she should see as her son.”

“I'm sure Martha Kent has enough love in her heart for both of you.” he suggested.

“It's not about love, Bruce. I saw the look in Luthor's eyes and I saw it in yours too.”

He didn't like the word love connected to the super-villain, and he didn't know how to feel about the word connected to himself. He ignored the second and asked about the first. “What did you see in Luthor's eyes?”

Kal-El cringed and rubbed his forehead, and then he said, “A few things, when... well Clark I guess, when Clark was undressed, I saw Luthor looking at him like he used to look at me. And I also saw a coolness in his eyes when he looked at me, as if I was only his nemesis, the alien, and somehow without the super-powers he could see a chance to be close with me... him again.”

Batman asked, “So is it the fact that he's not looking at you like that that's the problem or...”

His friend swallowed hard and asked roughly, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Ever since the accident, you've called him Luthor, before it was almost natural for you to call him Lex, never-mind what he'd ever done wrong.”

“You think I'm jealous?” he scorned.

“I know from the tests, that you have more emotional reactions than the other... than Clark has. I think maybe you're making a point of calling him Luthor to distance yourself from him.”

“Why would I do that?” he asked with an edge of dismay in his voice.

“You tell me?”

His friend suddenly laughed, and then he goaded, “Now ask me what I saw in your eyes.”

Batman tensed his jaw at the parry, and then he said stoically, “What do you think you saw?”

“Friendship, and relief when I first woke up.” his friend said.

“That's true, I was relieved.” he confessed.

“When I came back from the save, I saw the way you looked at him.”

Batman’s nostrils flared, a part of him didn’t want to know what his friend had seen on his face, but still he asked, “What way was that?”

“Intrigued, I saw intrigue in your eyes, it was like you were trying to decipher something you didn't understand. As if it was the first time you'd realised I was an alien or something.”

He inhaled and exhaled through his nose, “That's not completely true, it wasn't about you, it was about him, the difference between you two.”

“But he did intrigue you?” he wondered.

“Yes.” he confirmed.

Kal-El nodded, and licked his soft lips, “And when you look at me, you see your friend, your comrade, and all the years we've been close.”

Bruce smiled and agreed softly, “Yes, Clark. Knowing you were okay, that you were still here with me, it was the greatest relief to me.”

Kal-El reflected that smile back at him, and then he whispered, “I love you, Bruce.”

With fondness, he replied, “Ditto.”

Then he let out a clarifying breath, and then he said, “Come on we've got to get to work, and figure out who these baddies are.”

He turned his attention the work. He worked in silence for a while, until he realised that his teammate wasn’t throwing ideas out there as he usually did. He had to turn and look just to make sure he was still there. 

He was, he was gazing thoughtfully at him. Bruce urged, “Come on we have a puzzle to solve.”

Kal-El winced, and shrugged, “Puzzles are your thing, they aren't really my thing, B. I think I'm just going to do a global patrol, do my thing.” he stood up, “I'll see you later.”

Then he left, with Bruce frowning at his retreating back.

~*~

It was later, and he'd returned home to the Manor. He'd done a work out while he was waiting for his dinner to be cooked. Then he had his dinner and explained the new developments to his guardian. Then he’d gone and done a patrol of Gotham before returning home. 

As always, he had stripped off the Batsuit, and gone in the shower. After he finished, he got out, got dried and then grabbed his robe. As he headed for the exit to head upstairs, he slipped on his robe. His movement faltered as Superman entered the changing area.

Kal-El’s eyes took him in as he accidentality flashed him. Bruce snorted softly and then tied the belt. It was just one of those things, too insignificant to mention, because to mention it would be making a big deal over nothing. 

He said, “Hey, was there something you needed?”

His friend's eyes lingered a moment on Bruce's robe. Then he licked his lips and glanced away. Trust Clark to be embarrassed over nothing. Bruce carried on walking to the archway. But then Kal-El caught his arm.

Anyone else and his instinct would be to shake him off, but Clark wasn't anyone, he was his closest friend. He met his gaze curiously. Sky-blue gazed into his eyes, and Bruce could see something there, something he'd never seen before.

Then Kal-El whispered, “Are we always going to pretend?”

“Pretend Clark, pretend what?” he asked unsure of what his friend was getting at.

Kal-El laughed softly, “Even now.”

Then Kal-El leaned towards him, and suddenly he knew his intent. He saw his lips moving towards him, and he felt surprised and a little apprehension. He turned his head, and tried to pull away. He didn’t get far, and he was stuck in that immeasurable grip.

His friend's breath caressed his cheek, as he murmured, “Bruce, I don't want to pretend any more.”

Still facing away, hoarsely, he replied, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

With his breath against his cheek still, Kal-El’s other hand came and caressed Bruce's cheek. At his touch, Bruce groaned softly and held still. 

Heartfelt, Kal-El whispered to him, “This.”

He turned and gazed at Kal-El’s soft tempting lips, and breathed, “This...?”

Kal-El chuckled softly, “You're not moving away.”

He moved an inch, and he felt Kal-El's chest pressed against his. He swallowed loudly, as something coiled in his belly and said, “Whatever this is, this isn't the time, not after the last couple of days, Clark.”

His best friend told him, “You said it yourself, what happened has put me more in touch with my emotions, and you make me feel like nobody else does.”

He breathed deeply looking into his eyes, pressed so close and then asked, it was silly to ask right now, but he asked any way, “How do I make you feel?”

Kal-El smiled and the bridge of his nose crinkled adorably, and he said, “I've already told you, Bruce. I love you.”

His eyes widened as he remembered him saying that today. He told him, “I thought you meant... like friends, like brothers.”

His friend swallowed hard, “Like brothers...” he pulled away abruptly. He paced away, and then he turned and glared at him, he said with ire, “You know what, when I first met Lex, he used to spew that nonsense to me, two seconds after looking at me like he wanted to fuck me.”

“Clark...” he grumbled.

Kal-El shook his head, “I thought you were better than that, better than him.” He looked him up and down derisively, “I'll let you go to bed. Goodnight.”

Then he blurred away.

Bruce stayed standing there, confused and a little lost. He wasn't a fool, he'd known that there was an attraction between them, from the moment they'd met but it had been an attraction of mind and purpose, it didn't matter that they were both good looking men. 

In a way, after meeting Superman, the fact that he was so perfect had just seemed so fitting to who he was as a person and the great feats he could do. It was the same as the Batmobile, it looked cool on the outside, and that matched the coolness of the things it could do.

He stopped and shook his head cringing. Did he just compare his best friend to his car. A raspy voice from somewhere in his mind, whispered, “I bet he's a smooth ride too.”

His mind returned him to the spot on that island where Superman had landed in the crater, pulsing and thrumming with energy, the very generous erection outlined in his uniform, the low huskily sounds he’d made, overcome with the pleasure of the excess power.

He remembered how tantalizing it had been to hear that, hear his friend so close to orgasm.

It wasn’t an earth-shattering revelation, more a calming acceptance of the truth. He knew he wanted to hear Clark sound like that again, not because of excess power, but because of him.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Overpowered 4/5  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,531  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce relationship come to a head.

~*~

With newfound resolve, Bruce removed his robe. He couldn't help but notice that he wasn't entire flaccid from the encounter with his friend before, and the thought of what he was going to do was making him harder already. He reached for and slipped on some black sweatpants. 

He took a ragged breath, slipped a black t-shirt on and then still with bare feet, he went to the transporter pad, and he beamed up to the Watchtower.

It was night time and so the place was almost deserted. Luckily, without bumping into anyone, he found his destination, and used his high priority access to open the door. 

Superman’s quarters were in shadow, but the light in the bathroom was on. At the sound of the door swishing open and closing, the figure stepped out the bathroom. He was naked except for some boxer shorts. Their gazes met through the shadows.

He saw the expanse of his bare chest rise and fall. Bruce watched it keenly. Clark didn't speak with words but his expressive eyes asked the question. ‘What are you doing here?’

Bruce reached down and he caught the hem of his t-shirt and he pulled it up over his head and off. He tossed it down and uttered gravelly, “I don’t want to be your brother, Clark.”

One moment, Clark was staring at him mutely, the next he was striding towards him, and then Bruce's wrists were crossed and pinned against the door above his head. Clark was staring at him from an inch away.

Bruce’s body was straining and tense, his bare chest heaved, and his cock began to fill. His best friend demanded quietly, “Why did you pretend you didn't understand?”

Bruce admitted raspily, “I don't like change.”

Clark's lips almost met his as he asked, “So what happened?”

He closed the gap himself and kissed those soft lips, and he murmured against them, “I hurt you by pretending, and I never want to do that.”

His friend whined softly, and then he nuzzled his jaw, and then he kissed it, and Bruce closed his eyes in pleasure as his lips met his throat. “Yes, Clark.” he sighed.

Clark kissed down Bruce's chest, and then kissed a nipple. Still within his iron grip, Bruce arched his body off the door and into Clark's mouth. 

His tongue licked all the way up, up his chest, up his throat, over his chin and then his soft sensual mouth covered his lips.

Bruce moaned and he kissed him back with no hesitation. Now he’d stepped over the line, there was no going back. Then Clark let go with one hand, yet still pinning Bruce's hands to the wall with the power of just one. 

That free hand, began an exploration of Bruce's torso, careful but strong caresses. Being pinned by such strength should've been disconcerting, but it wasn't, it felt arousing and secure at the same time. 

That strong hand slowly stroked over his side, and then continued down his hip, under the fabric of his sweatpants. The fabric slipped away, and fell down over and past his ankles. Then Clark stepped closer, and slowly forced Bruce to spread his legs.

Then that caressing hand went up to his mouth, and then he slipped between his thighs, and then two wet fingers coerced their way inside him. He gasped at the entry, and Clark’s mouth languidly swallowed the sound. 

He was opened up slowly, carefully but intensely by strong fingers, and then his hands were released, and he grasped Clark's shoulders. Clark held him around his waist and raised him, the sweatpants fell over his feet and off and his knees rose, and he cradled Clark's hips between his legs.

He clung to him as his fingers moved inside him. He moaned, “Shit, Clark are you going to fuck me or not.”

Clark pulled back and gazed at him with such emotion in his eyes, “Don't call it that.”

Bruce breathed heavily, and he caressed Clark's cheek. He said, “Just take me.”

His friend smiled, and then kissed him. Then he felt those fingers replaced by the wet tip of something bigger. His mouth opened in a silent scream, as inch by inch Clark let Bruce's own bodyweight lower him down onto Clark's cock.

Once he was all the way down, and Bruce was half delirious, Clark began thrusting, long careful strokes, loving caresses with his cock. Bruce's throat arched with pleasure and Clark's lips sucked his throat, until his friend was panting against the flesh, and Bruce's thighs quivered.

Clark pulled away from the door and carried him to the bed and laid them down. Clark held his gaze as he moved backwards, and slipped out of his entrance. His thighs were spread apart by Clark’s broad shoulders. Then Clark broke their locked gaze and he looked down and stared him.

Bruce’s entrance quivered in response. Then Clark was leaning forward and he pressed his tongue into the softness of his centre. Bruce threw his head back against the pillows. He felt his sensitive body spasm against Clark probing tongue. 

He cried quietly as his best friend fucked him with his tongue. He caught his head in his hands and held on. 

Then Clark was rising up, and Bruce watched the impressive length of him as Clark played it against that open hole. Then his lover pushed Bruce's thighs wider, and then pressed inward and slowly slid inside to the hilt.

With avid concentration, Clark pulled out slowly and then pushed back in just as slowly. Bruce moaned at the feeling, it was intense and incredible. Their bodies slipped over each other like silk. A glide of pleasure. It was also crazy making, and even as he was consumed by the pleasure, his patience was fraying. “Faster.” he gasped.

Clark smiled and shook his head. Bruce’s brow creased and he grasped Clark's ass. “Please Clark...” he wanted to say ‘fuck me’ again but he knew Clark didn’t like that.

His friend bowed his head and kissed Bruce's cheek, and then his neck, he said hoarsely, “I love you.”

Bruce caressed his back, and urged, “Make me come for you.”

Clark whispered, “Okay.”

His breath shuddered with relief, and then it shuddered even more, as Clark quickened his pace, his body fluid over and inside his. 

Then Clark took Bruce's cock in his hand and he brought them both to orgasm. Gasping quietly, and holding on to each other.

As their breaths calmed, Clark’s lips found Bruce's and they sighed into each other’s mouth with contentment.

They kissed slowly, until Clark's softened cock slipped out of him, and Bruce was struggling to keep his eyes open as delicious fatigue set in. Then Clark moved off him and settled at his side, pulling the sheets over them. They gazed at each other softly across the pillows, and then Clark murmured, “I feel so relieved that I finally told you how I feel.”

It wasn’t what he’d planned to do. But laying here, in Clark’s bed, after making love, seeing that look in his best friend’s eyes, Bruce blinked slowly, and said sincerely, “So am I, Clark.”

~*~

A couple of days later, Bruce was in the cave. He was at the workstation, and he was trying to get some of his own casework done, but his focus kept drifting back to the unsolved case of the blackmailers. He hated to leave a question unanswered.

There was a breeze in the cave, and he glanced up. Superman smiled at him, and then approached. As he got to him, he said, “Hi.” and then leaned over and kissed him in greeting.

Bruce smiled and returned the hello kiss. 

Then his friend took a seat on the workstation, and gazed down at him with amusement in his eyes. Bruce guessed, “You've been saving a lot of people haven't you, I can tell.”

Kal-El grinned, “Guess who I just saved.”

Bruce squinted, and then said, “Just tell me.”

He laughed, and then told him, “Superman just saved Clark Kent from a death defying fall.”

His eyes widened with concern, “What?”

Kal-El shrugged, “It was the usual, Clark and Lois got into a tough spot, but now, Clark hasn't got the powers to save them both.”

He took a steady breath, “They were lucky you were about.”

“Clark was lucky that Lois was with him, because Lois shouted for Superman, and I heard her, I don't think Clark would've thought to shout for help.”

Bruce noted, “Well he has been self-sufficient for a long time.”

His friend shrugged, and Bruce asked, “So what trouble was they in?”

Kal-El revealed, “I'm not too sure, I think he's still looking into the blackmailers.”

That made Bruce stop and think. He hadn't actually had any contact with the other Clark since the day of the tests. Kal-El reached out and touched his shoulder to gain his attention. “Hey, I’m distracting you so I'll just let you get back to work.” 

He stood up, and then leaned down, and kissed him goodbye, and then he said, “Bye.”

Distractedly, he said, “Bye.”

Once Superman had blurred away, Bruce logged off his computer, and went upstairs. He told Alfred that he was going out, and then he went up to his bedroom to change clothes. He put on some black slacks and a dark burgundy polo shirt.

~*~

He drove to Metropolis, parked at the underground garage at the Daily Planet. Then he made his way up to the office. He knocked once, and then entered.

Clark Kent glanced up from his computer screen, and met his gaze through the lenses of his black framed glasses. It was odd and familiar all at the same time. Then he smiled, and that was familiar too. “Hello.”

Bruce replied, “I heard what happened. Are you all right?”

The black suit-pants, grey patterned tie and white shirt wearing reporter leaned back in his office chair, and replied, “Being saved by myself was a strange experience, even stranger for Lois, I think but yeah I'm okay.”

He nodded along, and walked over to the window and looked out. He said, “It's strange coming here, and not knowing what's been going on with you, when I only just spoke to... you.”

Clark stood up, and walked over and stood next to him at the window. He revealed, “I’ve been working, and spending a little time with Lex, trying to figure things out.”

Bruce swallowed hard at the thought of that, of what they’d been figuring out together. 

Sea-green eyes turned and met his, before Clark said, “I guess you've just been carrying on as usual.”

“Yeah, I guess we have.”

Clark nodded along, then he turned back to the window, “You've still got your teammate, you've still got your best friend, it makes me wonder why you drove all the way here, Bruce.”

There was no malice in his words, but Bruce gazed at him, and he noticed standing in the window, the blue sky was reflected in those now blue eyes. He swallowed hard, and he revealed, “Honestly, I've tried not to think about you too much, it was easier to carry on with the Clark that was more familiar to me.”

The reporter smiled slowly, and murmured, “I don't know if to take that as a compliment or not.” Bruce frowned, and Clark explained, “It either means you still think I'm the duplicate, or it means you're just seeing me with fresh eyes.”

“Your eyes are different...” he licked his lips, “...they're beautiful.”

Clark blinked, and then he glanced away bashfully. Then he asked, “So did you just come to see how I was?”

“No, um Clark... I mean Kal-El, he said you were fine.”

“So why now?”

“He said you're investigating the blackmailers.”

He adjusted his glasses, and then shrugged, “It's what I do, I couldn't let it go.”

Bruce smiled with fondness, and then concurred, “Me too, but I haven't gotten anywhere. If someone tried to kill you, I assume you have gotten somewhere.” 

“That's why you're here.” he grinned and then he headed back to his desk, and sat down. “You want to know what I know? Okay, so before the first explosion, we were trying to track down the bad guys, right?”

“That's right. We've been trying to track down any known villains who could come up with that kind of tech or who was a fan of James Bond.”

His best friend chuckled at his joke, and Bruce flashed him a grin.

Then Clark said, “Well I decided to try tracking the components of the death ray. It turns out for a month before the ransom note was sent there was some diamond thefts.”

“In Metropolis?”

“No, all over the world. All the diamonds stolen were a specific size, carat, and cut. All in all five hundred were stolen.”

Intrigued, he asked, “You think these diamonds were for building the weapon.”

Clark nodded, “What happened to me, being overpowered, pointed to solar power being the source; the diamonds would've magnified the strength and the focus to destructive levels of energy if it had hit the city.”

“But instead it hit you, overcharging you?”

“That's what I think.” he shrugged, “Anyway, so I've been tracking the thefts, trying to trace the culprits down to a particular place, through passenger manifests to find anyone flying in and out of countries, showing up at the same times of the thefts. Obviously, this morning someone thought I was getting too close and tried to stop my investigation.”

With delight, Bruce chuckled, “This is so great.”

Clark met his gaze and frowned, “What's the matter with you?”

Bruce shook his head disarmingly, “Nothing, I just missed this?”

“This?”

“You being so damned inquisitive.”

His friend tilted his head and asked wryly, “Are you telling me that he's not?”

He returned to the window and looked out again and he admitted, “He's good and sweet, and he's still being the hero, still helping people. But it wasn't until just now, I realised that he hasn't got our drive, our need to find out the truth. He hasn't got our stubbornness.”

Clark smiled and came over and stood next to him again, “We’ve always shared a lot of stuff, that's why we've always got on, always been close, B.” 

“Yes, we have.” he said roughly.

Clark turned and looked at him, and he gazed into those startling eyes again, and then reflexively, like it was the most natural thing in the world, he reached out and caressed Clark's cheek. There was a touch of surprise there in his eyes behind his black frames but also a softness there. Then Bruce leaned in and he gently kissed his soft lips.

As he pulled away, he sighed. Clark was panting gently, his eyes were still closed. Then they fluttered open, and Clark half smiled and let out a gusty little breath, “Bruce... what was that?”

Enamoured, Bruce laughed huskily. He reached out, and he took his black framed glasses off his face, and then he went to lean back in for a deeper kiss. However, before their lips met, the smile slipped off Clark's lips, and then his friend took a step back. 

“No.” Clark whispered.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Overpowered 5/5  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,796  
SUMMARY: There’s an explosive confrontation

~*~

Clark's brow creased, “Oh my god.” he uttered and then he looked a little sick as he asked, “You've kissed him, haven’t you?” 

Bruce took a heavy breath, seeing that sickened look on his friend's face. 

Clark studied him, then uttered, “No, it's worse, you've slept together.”

He admitted, “Yes, we have.”

Suddenly, Clark let out a hollow laugh, and he backed away some more. Then he muttered, “All these years.” and then he glared at him, and yelled, “All these god-damned years.”

He swallowed hard at the anger pouring off his friend. He tried to explain, “There's always been something there, it just happened, we couldn't deny it...”

Clark closed his eyes tightly, and he seethed, “You don't think I know that, I remember my life.” he opened his eyes and they were full of sadness, “We denied it all these years, B. I held myself back because our connection was deeper than sex, stronger than romantic love.”

“It's true.” he confessed.

“So why, after all these years of holding back, why did you have to give in...” 

Bruce shook his head at a loss of what to say.

Clark took a heaving breath, “You gave in after I couldn’t be there to share it with you.” 

He didn’t know how to feel. He’d shared something with his best friend but now he was staring at his best friend and seeing his devastation and loss because of that something.

Then Clark confessed fragilely, “I always wanted you, Bruce.” 

Seeing all that emotion, Bruce paced forward and he cupped his head and he kissed him with passion. Clark whined and fought the kiss but with only human strength, he couldn’t get away because Bruce wouldn't let him go. 

He kissed him until finally he stopped fighting, and Clark moaned from deep down in his chest, and his arms wrapped around Bruce and he returned the kiss with just as much passion.

Their lips met hungrily and a little fiercely. Then Bruce's hands were grasping, and then untying Clark's tie. Then his fingers were unbuttoning Clark's shirt buttons, and pushing his shirt from his shoulders. Then his hands returned and ran over the muscles of his friend’s broad back.

Clark groaned, and then his hands were gathering Bruce's polo shirt up, and then they broke the kiss to get it over his head. 

Their gazes met intensely, and then Bruce pushed Clark over to the leather couch that sat along the office wall, and he took them both down onto it. Pressed together bare chest to bare chest, Clark moaned, and then his hands found Bruce's fly and unfastened him, and shoved his boxer’s waistband down. With eagerness, Bruce did the same to Clark's suit pants.

Then they were flesh to flesh, and Bruce thrust them together as he attacked Clark's throat with his teeth and lips.

His best friend cried softly and arched his throat, baring it for him. Their erections rubbed together, and Clark's hands grasped his bare ass, as he rolled their hips together. It felt incredible. He groaned against Clark's neck. 

Insatiably, he kissed and bit down Clark's chest, and his abs. His mouth hovered over Clark's hard cock. Clark growled softly, “Bruce.”

Bruce held his gaze and licked the length, and then he lunged up and he kissed his best friend. Their movements became wilder, and they rolled over, and fell off the couch.

They hit the floor hard with Bruce on the bottom with Clark laying over him. His friend met his gaze, and murmured, “Last week, I could've saved us.”

Bruce declared, “It didn’t hurt.” then he kissed him again.

Clark's soft mouth ravished his. He was passionate and amazing. Bruce growled quietly, “You're incredible, Clark.”

Then Clark knelt up straddling him, he asked, “Am I?”

Panting, Bruce stared up and him, and nodded.

Clark leaned forward, presenting his cock to him. “Have you sucked his cock?”

Bruce groaned, “No.” and he grasped Clark's hips and he took that cock into his mouth and sucked it. 

With desire, Clark cried out, and then he began thrusting, and Bruce revelled in his mouth being fucked by Clark Kent's cock. 

His hands caressed the muscular body of his friend. Clark gaze down into his eyes with loving intensity as Bruce took his cock. Bruce whimpered around it, and then he shoved down his own pants around his thighs, and he pressed his own fingers to his ass. As he sucked his cock, Bruce opened himself up roughly with his fingers. 

When Clark recognised what he was doing, he stopped thrusting and stared down at him with shock. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

At the curse, Bruce growled softly, “Fuck yes.”

Then Clark whined softly, “God, yes.” and then he pulled away. With need, Bruce tried to get rid of his pants, however Clark grasped him and turned over on to his hands and knees. Bruce quivered with excitement.

Then Clark pulled him back by the hips, and chest and pulled him up so they were both kneeling up, chest to back. He heard Clark spit, and then a saliva wet tip met his centre, and then Clark pressed inside him steadily. 

Bruce gasped at the pain-pleasure of his entrance. As his friend opened him up with his cock, he reached back and grasped Clark's thighs to steady himself. Then Clark's hand wrapped around Bruce's cock and he stroked him in time with his deep thrusts. 

He began to sweat with the effort, but he didn't want to stop. “Yes, Clark, yes.” he panted.

At his encouragement, Clark thrust into him harder, faster and glorious. Bruce cried out with pleasure, and rocked back over and over again for those driving thrusts. 

Clark panted in his ear, “God, Bruce I love you so much.”

He mewed, “I love you too.”

Then they were both coming, with gasping breaths and gritted teeth. He quaked in his friend's encircling arms, and Clark flexed and spilled deep inside him. 

He felt worn out and exhilarated at the same time. They stayed together while they panted deeply as they recovered. He turned his head and their gazes met. After a long moment of intensity, small smiles crept onto their faces, and they leaned in and kissed each other.

When the kiss ended, smiling Bruce turned forward, his eyes widened as he saw Superman floating on the other side of the window pane. 

He was caught out, and he could see on Kal-El’s devastated face that he'd broken his heart. He uttered, “I'm sorry.” knowing he could hear him.

When Clark groaned, “Shit.” he knew that he'd seen him too. Then Clark said, “Come in, we have to talk about it.”

Bruce realised he was talking to Kal-El too. Then Superman shook his head and then he disappeared in a blink of their eyes, and then a sonic boom rocked the skyscraper.

Clark rested his forehead on Bruce's shoulder, and whispered, “Damn, I know how he feels.”

Bruce cringed and whispered, “I wish I didn’t. How can I love you both?”

His friend kissed his cheek tenderly, and then he moved and slipped away. That emptiness made him feel even worse. But he couldn’t stay mostly naked kneeling on the floor, and so he got up too.

Clark got redressed, finding his glasses on the floor near the window where Bruce had dropped them. Bruce had to clean up the best he could under the circumstances. Then he got dressed too. When they were looking respectable again, they met each other's gazes. 

He wanted to ask what they were going to do, what he was supposed to do. He’d held back for years and now he’d given in, he wanted both of them.

But he could tell from his face that Clark didn't have the answers either. As one they walked into each other's embrace, and held each other, and sighed.

Moments later, the phone rang, and Clark left his arms and went and answered it. After a moment, he pressed conference on the phone and Bruce could hear the caller.

Lex Luthor was railing, “...you couldn't restrain yourselves until after I'd finished the research.”

Bruce glanced at the window that looked out at Lexcorp, and he cringed, but he said defiantly, “I should've known you were a voyeur, Luthor.”

“We're all voyeurs in our own way, Bruce. However, I didn't want to witness that any more than the man wearing the red cape did.”

Clark and Bruce met each other's gazes with shame. Lex didn't know the full story, and he wasn't going to tell him, that he'd slept with both of them.

Then Clark asked, “Did you just call to berate us?”

The bald headed nemesis sighed, “No, Clark. I just thought you'd like to know, that after your little performance, your counterpart stacked up some supersonic air miles, and I just saw a glowing object crash land on the Daily Planet roof. I'm on my way there now.”

Bruce and Clark's eyes widened, Clark hung up the phone, and then they both rushed out the office, and ran up the stairs to the roof access.

Up there, they found Luthor crouching a few feet away from Superman who was glowing and thrumming with energy. 

Clark gasped, “It's happening again.”

Kal-El gazed at them with fear in his eyes, and he looked weak this time. “I'm sorry, if I'd just come in and talked like you said this wouldn't be happening. But I was so upset.”

He didn't feel like he'd cheated, but he was sorry to have caused his best friend distress. He crouched down, and said sincerely, “I'm so sorry. I do love you, Clark.”

Kal-El cringed with pain, and he said, “I love you, I guess we both do.”

Clark nodded, “We do, we feel exactly the same way about him.”

The glowing figure grimaced, “This is different than before, it was pleasurable but now it's not. It hurts.”

Lex replied, “That's because before it was excess power from an outside source. This is from your own cells. My research shows that the explosion in my lab changed your cellular make up, that now you create more energy than your body can make use of.” he gazed at Kal-El forlornly, “I'm sorry, that it was my equipment that did this. I don't know how to stop it.”

Kal-El swallowed hard and he said roughly, “I know you did your best, Lex.”

Lex's face was strained with emotion, “I'm so sorry, Clark.”

The glowing got more intense, and Kal-El warned, “Please get out of here before it's too late.”

Bruce and Lex glanced at each other, hearing Superman's warning. But Clark went closer and he knelt down and he vowed, “I'm not leaving you alone, Clark.”

Superman's eyes shone with tears, and he said, “You and Bruce make each other happy... for me.”

Tears gathered in Bruce's eyes, and he wished he could reach out to him. However Clark didn't wish, Clark reached out and he grasped Kal-El’s hand. “I'm here, Clark.”

What happened next was astounding, the energy thrumming over Superman's form, suddenly whipped up like lightening, and a wind of power flooded the rooftop of Daily Planet building. The lightening rose, and then flashed up, and hit the golden globe spinning over the building, and then it arced back down and hit Kal-El and Clark both. 

With a clash of thunder, an intense bright light engulfed both figures.

As the energy, lightening and wind died down, only one figure was laying on the rooftop. The two figures had been pulled back together. The lone figure was naked and laying on a carpet of ripped cloth, blue, red, black and white. 

Lex and Bruce met each other's gazes with awe, and then Bruce knelt down, and he asked, “Clark...?”

Heavy lidded eyes opened, and then blinked at him. “Bruce?” he asked.

“Yeah Clark, it's me.”

Clark cringed as if in pain, and Lex asked, “Are you still in pain, Clark?”

The naked figure shook his head, and then met Lex's eyes, and he said slowly, “It's just so noisy.”

Bruce asked, “You have your powers?”

His friend nodded. 

Lex knelt down, “We need to check you out, make sure you’re back to normal.”

“Okay.” Clark agreed. Then he met Lex's gaze again, and he said earnestly, “Thank you, for trying to help me, Lex.”

Though he'd hesitated before just as Bruce had, now Lex reached out and caressed Clark's face, “I told you before, what would I do without you there. It was for purely selfish reasons, I assure you.”

Clark smiled at his arch-enemy. Then he turned his gaze to Bruce and studied him mutely. Bruce didn't know what to say, and he certainly didn't want to say it in front of Lex Luthor. Instead, he asked, “Have you got a spare set of clothes here because...”

Saying it out loud, made everyone notice Clark's nakedness. Clark's eyes widened, and then he stood up. Lex's gaze lingered and Bruce stoically tried not to look. Then Clark said, “Thanks again Lex.” and then he glanced at Bruce and again didn't say anything. Then he blurred away.

Lex uttered, “Back to business as usual.” then he raised a pale brow, and smirked, “See you around... Batman.”

Then Luthor walked away, and disappeared down the stairs. Bruce stayed where he was for a minute or two. He looked out at Metropolis. 

It was easy for Lex Luthor to return to normal after this misadventure, but how was he and his best friend going to return to normal. He'd not only slept with his best friend, but he'd done it all over again. Once was a mistake, twice was... a decision. He'd decided to step over the line. But it wasn't just him, Clark had done it, he had wanted it too. 

Now with this resolution, it seemed that they had really both been Clark, the separation not so clear cut, but they had both been his best friend. The more emotional side had made the leap to confront their feelings, and made him confront his feelings. 

Well, he said the emotional side... the hurt and jealousy and passion coming from his rational side when he found out, made him doubt the other had been the emotional side at all. Damn, it was confusing trying to unravel it, and maybe there was no use trying.

~*~

Eventually, he headed downstairs, and he returned to Clark's office. He wasn't even sure he'd be there. But when he entered the office, he found Clark was there. He was redressed in his work attire. Now he wore beige slacks, beige tie and white shirt, and a spare pair of glasses were back on his face.

He was standing by the window as usual. He glanced over his shoulder as Bruce approached. Bruce took a position standing next to him as usual.

There was silence for a while. Then Clark snickered softly, “Hell of a week, huh?”

Bruce pursed his lips, “Yeah you could say that.”

There was another silence, and then Bruce asked, “Do you remember...”

Clark nodded, “All of it.”

Bruce frowned, “You mean both sets of experiences.”

“Yep.”

He was a little dumbfounded, “How is your mind dealing with that?”

Clark shrugged, “By being Kryptonian.” he said simply.

He nodded along, “So there's no confusion?”

His friend gazed out the window with sky-blue eyes, and then turned, “What about you?”

Bruce swallowed hard as with out the sky, he gazed into eyes that had become beautiful aquamarine instead, “I didn't know your eyes did that.”

Clark frowned, “I meant about...”

He confessed, “I know.” he swallowed hard, “They're still beautiful, Clark.”

A soft smile came to Clark's soft lips. Then he leaned in, and he kissed Bruce's cheek, lingered there for a long moment. Bruce closed his eyes, and then turned his head slightly and he tenderly kissed Clark's cheek in return.

They both pulled back slowly. Then Clark smiled bright and white. He motioned to his desk, “You want to help me figure out who these baddies are?”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah, Clark let's get back to business.”

Clark nodded too, and then he headed back to his desk, and Bruce followed him across. Clark took a seat at his desk in front of the computer screen. Bruce watched him for a moment with affection, then he approached, leaned down and he kissed his friend's lips.

Clark returned the kiss, and then when Bruce pulled back, Clark said with a smile, “Come on, let's get to work.”

The End


End file.
